


The Blue Mansion.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Drama, Hauntings, M/M, Mystery, Mystery mansion, Suspense, cold case file, mention of serial murder, mention of serial murderers, tags to be added in future chapters, unsolved mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Motomi and Akira had a trip in Europe where they got stranded in the middle of nowhere. They found a blue building to take shelter for the night. The problem is that the two don’t have enough money to rent a room. Motomi strike a deal with the owner that they can stay for free if they play a game...





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt of a mystery fic but it’s not horror so there won’t be any blood and gore scenes. I was planning to write a suspense story where MotoAki play detectives.... but it’s kinda tricky haha ^_^;; 
> 
> This was originally a one shot but it got too long and I decided to cut it into 3 parts. The final chapter will take awhile to finish.

**Part 1**

  
“Either we sleep in the car for the night or we go for broke and beg the receptionist.”

Motomi suggested to his assistant. He looked like a salesperson trying to bargain a hard to please customer about a discount.

Akira sighed heavily, his arms crossed on his chest as he looked outside. Just an endless view of the dark plains full of scary looking trees with menacing claw like branches. A major difference than this morning as the weather currently shedding off the frost of winter to the beginnings of spring. Most of the snow have melted, leaving the trees bare of leaves and flowers even though it’s already the second week of April.

“I don’t want to spend outside where all we see are just…. moors. It’s cold and dark.” The assistant finally answered.

The older man winked at Akira, his fingers reached out to caress his partner’s lips, “well… that leaves us with sleeping in the car, right? I can warm you up nice and toasty at the back seat, love. Just you, me and the twinkling stars above. In fact, I won’t let you sleep as I’ll love you all night long--- oof!”

Akira punched Motomi to the stomach with pink cheeks, “I meant… anything could happen when we’re asleep, no matter we are outside the car or inside it. People can ambush or steal our belongings and worse, leave us dead out here and no one will even know!”

The two were currently in a remote, sleepy town of Europe. All day they had fun exploring old castles for their next article about touring the majestic lands of the queen. However, once the sun had set, the car they rented ran out of gas! Motomi, again, read the map upside down! That left them stranded in the middle of the dark, long road!

Kidding aside, Motomi became serious and scratched his chin.

“So you agree we go on our knees and beg the lady receptionist to let us crash on the livingroom couches?”

Akira gave Motomi a mild glare, “You should have let me withdraw more cash from our joint bank this morning. Then we could have afforded a room at that… blue inn.”

The inn he referred to was an ancient building that looked like a gothic mansion painted in dark blue. It popped up in the middle of nowhere when Motomi drove and drove in hopes of seeing any civilization. Or at least a gas station.

The taller man pressed his palms together, pleading.

“Sorry, love. I thought we’ll surely reach back to our hotel before night fall. Didn’t expect the ticket tour were that expensive. If only I bring my camping gears, then we can maybe camp outside…”, He took out his cellphone and checked the reception signal it was an error. He began typing something, probably closing some apps. “No hope of cuddling and watch Netflix so at least we get to enjoy the stars to ourselves.”

Again with the stars, Motomi always included some romantic elements to their outings. Even during a serious discussion, he’d tease Akira and flirt. Akira mentally shook his head. Motomi always looked at the bright side no matter what sticky situation they’re in. Honestly he wanted Motomi to have a proper sleep after driving all day. Akira remembered Motomi had a scar on his left knee from an old injury, on cold nights they’d ached so bad despite his lover’s attempt to hide them.

Sighing in defeat over their situation, Akira relented. “Let’s explain our situation to the inn owner. Maybe we can just pay tomorrow or we bargain something else.”

“Bargain?” Motomi inquired distractedly as he took out his carton and put a stick to his lips.

Akira stopped Motomi from lighting his cigarette then the assistant took the lighter away. Hiding it in his back pocket. The sullen look Motomi gave him was amusing. Akira was determined to cut down more of Motomi’s nicotine habit as well as making him drink more water. It’s funny how he worried more about his partner when before this he hardly cared about anyone else. Motomi’s caring personality must have rubbed off on him.

“Yeah, remember our trip to that dessert country where we met a group of nomads? We bartered our soaps and first aid box for their camel because they couldn’t have access to them like the town folk. Our money was of no value for them.”

Motomi played with his unlit cig between his fingers, “Are you sure we could do that same method here? This country, despite the dreary climate, is pretty much modern compared to our past travels. I don’t know if we have something valuable in exchange for a room in our bags.”

Akira gazed at Motomi’s left knee and then glanced up to his brown eyes. Giving him a determined look, “Let’s give it a try.” Then with a teasing smile of his own, he added, “With your skills, maybe you can convince the owner that you’ll write a fabulous article about the inn and increase their sale.”

Motomi winced at a bad memory came up, his face almost turn purple, “It’s ironic that I wrote about a disastrous cruise ship experience and instead it got massive attention. I don’t get rich people.”

Akira shrugged too, rich kids and their endless money to spend. They thought the luxury life was boring and wanted to try something edgy and different. He didn’t get rich people’s logic too.

“Let’s hope we don’t have to worry about smuggled drugs or human trafficking with this inn. Now let’s go.”

**********

“What do you want?!”

Barked the old man behind the counter. He looked like a sea captain, bitter for not being able to kill Moby Dick. Complete with eye patch, ragged clothes, ash brown hair and incomplete teeth. The old man possibly to be in his 70s and he looked out of place in this posh interior of the inn.

Akira turned to Motomi for help. He was never good in handling difficult people like this. Travelling abroad to different countries and cultures taught Akira that sometimes a wrong gesture could be taken as offensive.

Motomi patted Akira’s back reassuringly with a wink, “Wait for me at the couches there, I’ll do the talking.”

With their bag packs, Akira retired to the seats. As he waited for Motomi to strike a bargain, hoping they could at least rent the cheapest room for the night, he studied the interiors of the livingroom. Nobody expected this lavish decoration from outside the inn. Haunting like paintings hung on walls of noblemen and noble ladies. The wallpapers seemed to show a rich velvet red radiance… until you moved closer and saw it’s just cheap paint. The fireplace looked like those in the television airing Christmas movies… but merely a decoration and hardly function as one.

But what’s more funny was that despite the tacky high class atmosphere… the place was deserted.

“Maybe we’re the only ones here…”

There’s a huge portrait of a woman wearing a white dress hung above the fake fireplace. She looked like a bride without her veil. And instead of a groom standing beside her, she’s sitting on an arm chair with a child on her lap. Akira squinted to study the portrait more, she wasn’t holding a child but a… doll? Shaking his head, he focused instead back to Motomi. He’s too tired to figure out about haunting pictures of people who lived centuries ago. The fact that the two of them weren’t yelling at each other’s face was most likely a good sign, right? But how they huddled close in whispers were also making Akira concerned.

Akira was lucky to travel with Motomi by his side. Part of him still can’t believe how he was able to escape Toshima alive with the ex-information broker. It was all thanks to a certain man with hauntingly… sad eyes. Akira still regretted that part of his life eve since on top unable to rescue his childhood friend for the final time they saw each other.

“I got the keys!”

Motomi announced in a jovial tune, startling Akira from his memories.

“You managed to talk to him?” Akira stood up, fatigue forgotten as he was amazed that Motomi got them a room!

However, Motomi gave him a troubled smile, “Yeah but… seems like we have to… work in exchange for payment.”

Akira heard the word ‘work’ and an image of Motomi in a butler suit and himself in a maid’s dress crossed Akira’s mind!

“We… really have to work as cleaners here?!”

Quickly Akira mentally shook his head of the image of Motomi with his hair combed back, clean shaven and wearing pristine white gloves to accompany his dark suit for this Victorian like inn. That’s just ridiculous. Akira would never admit it but he grew… masochistically… fond of Motomi’s stubble even though it hurt whenever Motomi wanted to cuddle and rubbed their cheeks together playfully.

“Or You really have to write an article about this place?”

Motomi shook his head, his smile forced. “Nah, just a simple game we have to play with a really…. really long time limit to wait on.”

Akira grew worried and reached out to touch his arm, “What do you mean?”

“It’s… a waiting game. It seems easy yet it’s… the hardest rule you have to follow.”

Akira nodded slowly although he didn’t understand, “That sounds alright….? What is it we need to wait for---“

“Gentlemen, if you please.”

Akira didn’t get to ask further as already the Inn owner called out for them to follow him up the stairs. He was all smiles now, a complete change from the bitter man they first met when they stepped in.

***********

The stairs seem to go on endlessly. Like a classic horror movie, it’s dark except for the dim lights above them. Despite Motomi’s claim that the inn was full, Akira hardly saw anyone during their travel up the steps of each floor. At each floor, Akira saw a narrow walkway to each doors. Not a soul in sight. Plus what’s with this never ending stair? Was this inn really only a few floors high? It felt as if they went up several levels like a high rise building!

“W-wait up, Akira! Think of my age, slow down please.” Motomi begged.

“Ossan, you’re slow.”

Motomi laughed but then he stopped and turned his head to the side as he heard something.

“What is it?” Akira moved close to him. His ears perked up to listen.

Motomi smiled fondly, “kids these days, still running around at this time of the night. They should be in bed by now.”

Akira frowned in confusion, “kids?”

Motomi smiled brightly, “uh huh, didn’t you hear them laughing and running just now? I bet they’re playing tag.”

Akira frowned some more. He tried to listen again but apart from their breathing and the faint tick tick of the wall clock, the stair was as silent as a cemetery. Looking up at his partner’s expression, Motomi didn’t seem to be teasing or lying at him. Was there something wrong with his ears?

“Oh, Akira. Let’s hurry or we’ll be left behind.”

  
  
The innkeeper, despite his old appearance, walked up the stairs so quickly that the couple almost lost sight of him! They were about to call out to him to slow down when suddenly they heard the sound of a bell like jingle with light footsteps from behind.

Turning around, Akira saw a plump lady possibly in her 60s. She was wearing a plain dress with a candelabrum in her hand. She bowed to the guests before continuing her steps ahead, with each step she took, a jingle followed. Akira squinted and saw by her hips there’s a ring of keys! There must be at least a dozen keys as it made light noises with her movement.

She signaled them to follow her, “We must hurry before I lock up all doors by midnight. This way, please.”

“Who is she? One of the guest?” Akira blinked.

“Hmm…” Motomi squinted as he studied her dress, “Nah, I think she’s the helper here. She looks like she has an apron on. Maybe the wife of the innkeeper.”

Akira nodded and quickened his steps. “Let’s go.”

“W-wait for me Akira! Geez.” Motomi grumbled, his voice echoed in the empty staircase...

************

“Ah, I’m glad you two managed to find your way! I was about to trot down to fetch you. Well then…”

The inn owner laughed though he looked like he didn’t care to find them and possibly just leave the bags by the door.

“This is your room, there are two queen size beds and a magnificent bathroom. The bath has hot and cold water for your pleasure. Do help yourself with these vintage bottles of wine to accompany your dinner.”

The owner explained once they finally reached the top floor. The surrounding felt like a room located at the highest tower where Rapunzel would throw down her golden locks for her prince. Once the door opened, Akira had to rub his eyes to make sure what he saw was really a marvelous suite.

“Do ring the bell if you need any of my assistance.. however we could only provide help before midnight.”

His croaky voice laced in so much honey to welcome them in that Akira felt shivers up his spine. The moment Akira stepped in, it felt like they just travelled to a 5-star hotel all of a sudden! True to the caretaker’s words, there were two big beds and an amazing marble bathroom with a huge tub fit for two adults to play in.

“Is this… really our room?”

“Yes, it’s yours for the night or to be specific… after midnight. However do refrain from smoking as this is a non-smoking area. It’s dangerous to smoke around pregnant women after all.”

Akira was confused at the comment then turned to his partner. He kinda expected Motomi to grumble about being unable to smoke when there are no expecting mothers nearby but instead he saw the older man approached the vintage fireplace. One would expect vintage black and white photos on the mantle but instead what was displayed were dozens of candles, old coins and… porcelain dolls?

“Surely there’s a mistake. I don’t think we could afford this room.” Akira asked the caretaker.

“Oh no, not at all. Do not worry, your friend has explained your situation. He agreed to accept my challenge for a free stay of our best room!”

“Challenge?”

At this the old man smirked evilly, “Yes! It’s easy since there’s only ONE rule of the game challenge. Both of you must stay in this room from midnight until sunrise. If you do leave this room before the sun rises… we will charge you thrice! Now then, I won’t take more of your time, sirs. Do enjoy your stay… if you can stay until dawn fufufu…”

Before Akira could ask further questions, the owner left the room. Laughing in a low voice like a villain in movies. As if he’s sure to win tonight.

A hand landed on Akira’s shoulder followed by a heavy sigh. Turning around, he saw Motomi’s apologetic smile.

“I’m really sorry Akira… I agreed to his condition without asking for your consent first. But I’ll make sure we’ll win tonight. I don’t want you to spend the night outside in the car, you deserve a proper rest in a comfy bed. Now, here’s your towel and go soak up in the bathroom.” Motomi pressed a fluffy towel into Akira’s hand, “Have a long, warm bath then sleep ok?”

Motomi turned his back on him and took out his cellphone to type a message. Then he sat down by the coffee table to take out his laptop, journal book and camera.

“Ossan… what’s going on? Is that all it is? We stay in this room til morning and that’s all it takes not to pay anything? The challenge sounds easy but the way he acted was so suspicious. I could hardly believe we’re in the same shabby inn I saw from outside! How many floors are there in this inn? What is he hiding?”

Motomi sighed, “Akira, remember when I told you that you can read as much of my books from my library back at home? Did you read the one about serial killers, especially one called Holmes?”

“The crazy, con guy that built a maze like labyrinth of an apartment where he killed and tortured victims?” his voice nearly raised to a shout!

“Akira, please, breathe.” Motomi laughed nervously, “Calm down, I’m not saying that we just let a serial killer welcomed us into his torture chamber. I’m just saying that appearances can be deceiving. Outside the inn looks like it’s only two floors high, but this is an old building so a lot of additional rooms and renovations has been added to welcome in more guests… because the previous owner had wild reasons to hide her sins.”

“…her?”

“You saw her portrait downstairs, right? The bride with child?”

Motomi reminded him as he took out his phone and texted another message.

Akira sighed then glared a bit at his lover, “You could have used a better example.Such as the Winchester Castle.”

“Ah…”, At that Motomi nodded, “Well her enormous, labyrinth like castle was built to confuse the ghosts but… hmm… in our case…” He glanced to the door, “Yeah, to confuse and trapped the ghosts instead of people may be more fitting for our situation.” And then in a whisper, the journalist added, “Not like the ghosts here wanted to leave in the first place anyway.”

Akira can’t stand it anymore and demanded, “What? What is it? Why are you being secretive about this place?”

  
  
“I’ll… explain tomorrow; this is for your own good.” Motomi, as if to pacify Akira’s nervousness, stood up to kiss him.

Akira initially resisted but Motomi was so good and skillful that he ended up breathless. The assistant didn’t even realized he was already lying on the bed! How could he not notice Motomi moved them to the soft sheets?!

However the older man didn’t further their intimate activity as he quickly got up and away from Akira. His expression distracted and a bit restless.

“Please, just rest tonight. I promise to explain all tomorrow, Akira. It’s really just a simple game where we stay in our room until morning.”

Seeing how tired Motomi looked like now and that little plea, Akira held back on his barrage of questions and reluctantly nodded.

“Fine…”

Motomi rewarded him with a sad smile. “Thank you.”

Unknown to the couple, outside their door stood a lone figure. A faint sound of a child’s giggle could be heard.

” _it’s time to play~”_

*********

To be continue to part 2…

************


	2. Part 2.

**Part 2 of 3**

  
After a quick bath, there was a knock on the door. Akira opened it and was surprised to see a familiar face. It’s the old maid who guided them up the stairs. She pushed a trolley of food into the room.

Motomi perked up in the midst of drying his hair, “Oh! It’s that our late dinner?”

The lady nodded before bowing to leave the room. But before she left, her eyes lingered on the cracked window.

“May I help you, ma’am?”, The journalist asked her, wondering if she’s waiting for her tip.

Akira thought she looked pale because of the candlelight back at the stairs. But now under the dim light of their room, she remained like a porcelain doll.

“You two, how did you find this place?”

“Eh? Oh, we were sightseeing about the castles and ruins here. We weren’t able to return to our hotel because our car ran out of gas.”

She looked a bit skeptical of Motomi’s answer, “You’re not here because the folks told you about a stupid urban legend?”

Akira was confused. Wasn’t this inn belonged to some mistress and her kid or something?

“Urban legend? Oh no, we didn’t.”

“I see… I’m keeping my eyes on both of you. Try anything funny and be prepared not to end up as her dolls…”

Akira almost stepped back when he saw her face became scary with fury. Her voice cold like ice…

Motomi stepped in, “No, ma’am. I promise you that we won’t do anything brash to cause trouble. We just want a room to rest for the night. “

She eyed him skeptically, “What are you? Some kind of policeman?”

“Oh no, we’re just travelers.”

He proceeded to show her his current sketch book and writings. Motomi and Akira had travelled for a few years together now and back at their apartment, there were a few volumes of Motomi’s drawing collection. They’re not entirely a masterpiece to a professional artist but Akira loved to flip through the pages when he relaxed at home.

Just now she looked ready to kick the pair out of the room but the way Motomi earnestly talked to her with an honest tone and showed his child-like scribbles, she slowly put away her claws and finally believed in them.

“Alright… do whatever you want.” Then she left. “But run away to your car as soon as the sun rises. Don’t ever look back or she’ll be right behind you and this game will never end.”

*****

Akira can’t relax.

The bath was great, the food was great, Motomi was with him which was also great.

But how could he feel great after hearing such an eerie thing from the maid with keys? Or about this weird game they were forced to play? He’s not sure if it’s scarier to be outside in the dark moors or inside here with… questionable questions. So much questions whirled around Akira’s mind to the point he couldn’t sleep despite his exhaustion.

Who was this “she” that she mentioned? The same woman from the portrait below? Their earlier conversation about a mysterious house owned by some bride with endless rooms to hide her “sins” also didn’t help to ease Akira’s anxiety.

Was this house safe for them to stay until morning? It’s too late for them to back out of the game challenge since it’s already past 1am.

He sighed then turned to his side for the umpteenth time in the bed. He peeked to the left when he heard the click clack of keyboard on the other side of the huge bed.

“What are you doing?”

Motomi smiled tiredly but didn’t take off his reading glasses nor did he put away the laptop he’s working on. “Hmm? Just browsing old newspaper reports about this little town. This place used to be famous for its healing natural springs. Many would come and bathe and drink the water to cure their illnesses. But rather than miracles, it was all an elaborate hoax to rake in money for this sleepy town.”

Akira slid closer to his lover and peered at the screen about unsolved crime cases from 40 years ago.

“Can’t you do this tomorrow? It’s late.”

He tugged at Motomi’s sleeve to urge him to lie down and snooze.

The older man chuckled, “What’s wrong? Miss me already and want to cuddle?”

Akira mildly glared at him despite his sleepiness. “It’s not that. We have a long travel tomorrow. I don’t want you to fall asleep while driving.”

“Aww… you really do miss me! But go ahead and sleep first, dear. I need to read more about Blue Beard’s Wife.”

“Blue Beard’s… Wife?”

  
“You heard about the tale of Blue Beard, right? A rich but violent man wanted a bride. There were rumors that his previous wives all went missing. When he married, he gave his new bride a set of keys. She can open any door of the keys except for one.”

“Yes I remember this.”

Akira nodded, sometimes when they go to orphanages, Akira would listen as Motomi visit the children and read them fairytales.

“One day when Blue Beard went out, the new bride give in to her curiosity and use the forbidden key to unlock a door. She saw bodies of the murdered wives. Due to the shock, she dropped the key to the bloody floor and she couldn’t clean it off.”

“Right, and when her husband return that day, he demanded the keys back. Since she couldn’t clean off the blood, it was obvious she went against his order and tried to kill her. But she managed to escape her fate when she ran to the window, call out to her sister for help…”

Akira shook his head.

“So what does this got anything to do with the cold case files you’re reading online?”

Motomi chuckled, “Have you ever wonder why did the wife stayed and waited for her serial murder of a husband to return? Why didn’t she escape immediately to save her life and instead waited patiently in her blue castle?”

At this Akira became speechless. Then he frowned, “well, where would the story go if she just up and left? Fairy tales are suppose to give moral of the story or reminders like don’t trust men with suspicious beards.”

He said this as he caressed Motomi’s stubble. It kinda tickle but Akira didn’t mind it.

Motomi growled a little at the sensation. He reached up to kiss Akira’s fingers like a knight.

“Legends, myths and tales are usually sensationalized and far from the truth. What do you think if I tell you that Blue Beard is innocent?”

Akira didn’t look convinced, “what? So the real murderer is the new bride?”

“Almost right. Female serial killers are as old as time. We have Elisabeth Bathory for example.”

“Wasn’t it already proven that she bathed in a tub of virgin blood to retain her youth was just made up fable by the locals?”

Motomi laughed, Akira had always been the realistic one between them. Making him a good assistant during their work travels. Separating facts from fiction.

“Ossan, we are going in circles here. Just tell me direct to the point what’s the relevance between the cold case files and these female murderers?” Akira yawned.

Motomi was about to answer but then his phone alerted him of a new message.

He read it then has a grave look on his face.

“What is it?”

His lover shook his head and put away his phone.

“Sorry, I have to make a phone call in a bit. Go ahead and sleep, Akira. Don’t worry, we’ll win this waiting game and leave this place safely.”

Motomi helped to tuck in his partner under the warm covers after he climbed out of the bed.

Akira grabbed his arm, “must you really call at this time of the night?”

“Sorry love, it’s quite urgent.”

Akira didn’t understand why but he has an uneasy feeling about this. He really didn’t want Motomi out of his sight…

“It’ll just be a short call, don’t worry.”

Motomi assured him and kissed his forehead before leaving the bed.

“Don’t leave the bedroom.” Akira ordered him as he struggled against his drowsiness, “we’ll loose the game if either of us leave the room before dawn.”

Motomi winked, “I know, honey. Don’t worry, I’ll be in the bathroom for a bit.”

The last thing Akira heard before he finally give in to the sandman was the soft shut of the door closing in the darkness…

**********

Akira blinked his bleary eyes tiredly. He checked his watch to see it’s 4.30am.

The room was dark and cold. Akira rubbed his eyes and looked around. He realized next to him on the bed was empty.

  
“Ossan…?”

Akira shivered as the room temperature dropped. Dread enveloping his whole senses.

Where was his lover?

He quickly got out of bed to check the bathroom and it’s empty. He went back to the bed and saw to the side that the door to the hallway… was slightly ajar.

It can’t be… did Motomi went out?

Akira recalled the last conversation he had with Motomi.

Blue Beard, Elisabeth Bathory, unsolved cases...

This house possibly belong to a woman with sins hiding behind the locked doors of the hallway…

The waiting game...

Sounds of children playing that only Motomi could hear...

”No, it can’t be... Ossan!!”

Akira ran ran out of room, he doesn’t understand why but he has a feeling that Motomi is in danger!

As he ran, he didn’t see from behind the door a figure was smiling angelically.

_”It’s too late~ you’re IT now. Chase me if you can.”_

  
*********

To be continue to part 3

************

**Author's Note:**

> I know summer is ending and so wanted to work on this old idea I have where MotoAki went to a mysterious place and see how it goes ^_^;;


End file.
